Retribution
by 1000PaperUnicorns
Summary: Hook gets his wish. Pan is his forever. Based on SyFy's Neverland miniseries. Implied non-con and Peter/Hook. Lots of Hurt!Peter.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so shoot me now. I know I haven't worked on my other stories in forever BUT i have a good explanation I promise! Just read the update at the bottom of my profile and it'll explain everything. ANYWAY-so this is written due to the lack of Neverland (syfy) based fics. I had in mind what I wanted to read, and I couldn't find it so I wrote one myself. :p I hope you guys enjoy it! Now, understand, I get bored easily if there isn't much action on this story, so comments are greatly appreciated! It gets me fueled to write the next chapter! So review away! I'd love to hear what you think!**

**And if you haven't seen SyFy's Neverland...I am sad for you. And if it's possible you don't know what Peter Pan is...well I will pray for you tonight. You will need it since your childhood obviously lacked imagination. **

**Watch Neverland. Plain and simple. BTW-go check out my youtube page! (Minimejonas is my channel) Charlie Rowe watched and commented on my vid on twitter. He's really sweet *insert big smile* **

**ANYWAY enjoy! **

**WARNINGS: implied non-con and violence and possibly other things...**

* * *

><p>"Jimmy!"<p>

The man who owned the name, the hated and feared captain of the Jolly Rodger, swiftly turned toward the sound, his eyes darting to the sky. There was only one boy that voice belonged to. Only one voice that could shout down from the heavens.

Captain Hook's body shuddered with excitement. The moment he had waited for was now plain before him. It had been a year. A year since that brat cut off his hand and left him in the caverns to die. What he had seen in that boy before, when he was a simple pupil of his in the streets of London, Hook couldn't recall. Only he was the mirror of his mother at the time. Her big brown eyes, that button nose. Then as he aged Peter began to shape in personality. His wit and cockiness changed him. Hook had then gazed upon Peter to find his father standing before him. And that was a pain too horrid to ignore. Peter _was _his father. Hook had cut him down once, he would cut him down again. But this time it would be different. There was no peace or gratification by killing a man. No, it had to be something more glorious. Something that made his body burn with power. He dreamed of the day him and the boy would cross paths again. The need for vengeance had taken over his entire being. He had let it fester and boil inside. What cruel thoughts had tormented his mind hour after hour. The vicious things he would do to that boy if they should ever meet again…

"Peter!" Hook smiled maliciously at the boy perched like a bird on the mast above, Peter's unruly black hair billowing out in the sea breeze. "What an honor to have you grace us with your presence." His hand went to the hilt of his sword. "How long has it been? Hmmm? A year?"

"Love the new accessory, Jimmy," Peter smirked at the man he hated so dearly. "A hook, really? How original…"

"Yes it is a little cruel isn't it?" Hook waved the silver piece in the light for effect. "Only it was made specifically with you in mind Peter. I had hoped someday to shake your hand with it."

Peter flew down to the deck smoothly and skillfully, as if he'd had wings. His dagger sung as he wrenched it from his jacket. The same dagger that had cut off the captain's lovely hand. An ache traveled up Hook's arm at the site. He remembered the pain, the complete humiliation. He longed to feel with that hand again. To touch someone and have that sensation course up his body. But no. Now all that remained was a stub with a hook attached.

The crew of the Jolly Rodger moved to attack the boy but was brought to a halt by Hook's uplifted hand.

"So has that been your plan then?" Peter chided, his dark eyes blazing. "A year it's been and all you can think about is revenge? Truly you've become a sick man, Captain."

Hook noticed how deep the boy's voice had become. He had even gotten taller. Nearly as tall as he. His handsome face more defined. One thing was certain: Peter was growing up. And there could be only one reason why. The boy had the orb.

"Peter I've thought of a name for you," Hook smiled, unsheathing his own sword, not in defense but as a challenge. "Pan. Peter Pan. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

Peter tilted his head to the side and chuckled.

"I rather think its suiting. Devil huh? Seems I've quite the reputation around here." He looked around the deck at the many faces watching and whispering, and then back at Hook. "Well I've thought of a name for you then." Peter took a step forward and his gaze darkened. "Codfish. Slimy, arrogant fool who torments himself with the past and writhes with pleasure at the thought of vengeance and bloodshed. Accurate enough for you Jimmy, or shall I go on?"

"A master of words now Peter?" Hook smiled at him, taunting him further, filling Peter's heart with more hate than ever. "My you have grown…"

_Grown_.

Peter staggered back in shock. What did he mean? He wasn't supposed to grow older. Yes he had been sneaking away to London here and there. Not enough to produce any change physically he didn't think. Oh, how could he have been so stupid? Peter almost trembled at the thought.

He was growing up.

"No..."

Hook took Peter's moment of weakness to lung forward, sending the boy stumbling back. His mask of serenity suddenly melted away and his face now shone true. Hook's eyes sparked with pure raw hatred as his sword whipped through the air.

"Don't play a fool Pan!" He snarled at the boy. Peter instead of backing away further drew his knife and parried Hook's sword. Weapons clashed in the air with a fervent ring. "You've matured since I last saw you. Visiting London again, have we?" Hook used his weight to throw Peter to the deck, and quickly pinned him there with his boot. "I know you have it, boy. Where is the orb?"

"Careful Hook," Peter taunted, trying to create a distraction. He waved his knife near Jimmy's foot. "Or I'll cut off yer' leg too…"

"You are in no position to patronize me Pan!" Hook spat at him, pointing the tip of his sword at the boy's neck. "I want that orb and I will have you tell me!"

"Oh, I'll show you where the orb is," Peter jeered with that cocky smile, "Good luck finding its twin though. You'll be stuck in London forever…"

"You're just like your father…" Hook snarled. "Always assuming I'm a fool…"

Peter suddenly rose and pressed his body further against Hook's blade. He winced back the pain as the sword bit into his tanned skin, drawing blood. But it was necessary for the act. Indeed his abrupt move startled even the captain.

"So why don't you kill me like you killed him?" Peter cried. "Cut me open like a Christmas goose? Isn't that what you said?"

"No." Suddenly Hook smiled and he leaned in closer to the boy. He applied more weight to his blade, forcing Peter back to the ground. "No. Killing you is too easy. It's what you want isn't it? To die. No. Make the pain slow. Torture you. I want to see you scream. See you writhe in my grasp. So helpless. You will pay for what you did Pan."

Peter glared at him, his chest heaving under his weight.

"You disgust me Hook," Peter spat, "That I ever aspired to be you. You are pathetic and weak. Repulsive. No ambition in life except to see me suffer. What kind of man is that? A coward!"

Hook's face furrowed in rage and he swung his blade at the boy, nicking him on the shoulder. Peter cried out but recovered quickly enough to use Jimmy's weakness against him. He was able to wriggle himself from beneath the man's boot and jump in the air. He perched himself on the mast above the captain's head once again.

"Coward?" Hook screamed at the boy. "Let's see who the real coward is Peter! Come down and fight me and we'll see who the stronger man is!"

"And you'll fight a fair match?" Peter called from above, not convinced in the slightest.

"Do you think I want to look like a fool in front of my men? It will be a fair duel; whoever surrenders will be banished from this island forever."

Peter laughed and crossed his arms.

"I thought you said you wanted to see me suffer?"

_Just come down from there you brat and I'll show you the meaning of suffering…_

"Never said we weren't allowed to shed a little blood Pan…"

Hook smiled as Peter ascended from the mast to the deck once again. Just a little closer and he'd have him. Hook had already signaled to his men the plan. Now they stood waiting for the call with eager faces, ropes and nets waiting. They were going to have some fun tonight.

The moment Peter's feet hit the ground Hook's crew pounced. The captain smiled at his clever ploy. Peter's helpless cries echoed around the ship as his men ground the boy into the deck with their weight, brutally tying him hand and foot, laughing as Peter struggled determinedly against them making them even more vicious. Then they stepped back and admired their prize. The great Peter Pan was now at their mercy.

Hook's boots made the deck creek and sway as he walked up to the boy. Peter was still struggling at his bonds, his chest heaving with anger. How could he have been such an idiot?

"You bastard…"

Hook leaned forward and wrenched Peter to his feet by his collar. Then he snaked his hook around Pan's neck and leaned his face to the boy's ear. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Pirates don't play fair." He rubbed his hand mockingly down Peter's face and through his hair. Peter shuddered at the touch, disgusted. Then he wrenched Peter's head back. The boy gasped at the pain. Hook's face was now only inches from his. "Now you will be slave to me for the rest of your miserable life," he snarled at the boy. "Everything I ask you will do, everything I want you will give me. From now on you will call me Sir and if you resist understand you are only feeding my lust for blood. I will see you pay _dearly_."

He then grabbed Peter's chin and eyed him. Peter wrenched his head back hopeful he'd let go. Hook's touch had become invading. But it only made the captain grip him tighter. Peter's eyes sparked with such hate then.

"I'd rather be fed to the crocs," Peter spat back, his eyes blazing.

"Mmhmm," Hook hummed. "Just as I thought."

Hook signaled to Starkey, and the man came forward and roughly grabbed Peter from the captain.

" 'Ere you go Cap'n" said Smee as he handed Peter's recovered dagger to Hook. He took it in his good hand and smiled, a new found love for his opponents' weapon. It was his now. The knife that cut off his hand. And now his choice weapon to use on Pan. Yes. Hear Peter scream in pain from his own dagger. What a twisted thought.

Skarkey untied Peter and had a few men hold him as he removed the boy's jacket and vest. Peter fought and kicked and bit savagely, crying profanities at them, twisting and wriggling in their grasp. But the men continued with their task, teasing and taunting him while they were at it. Enjoying his struggle. Touching him in places he did not approve, humiliating him.

When they were done with him they spun him back around to the captain, merely clad in an un-tucked shirt and trousers. Hook smiled at Peter, the boy's face flushed with livid hate at him and his crew. This wasn't a game anymore. He was about to get the worst licking of his life.

"Who's the one humiliated now, Peter?" Hook jeered. "Hmmm? What's the matter Pan, you look a little flushed? Don't approve of my crew?" He suddenly laughed and lifted Peter's chin with his dagger. "Oh I forgot! We don't give a damn about what you think Pan! You're just fresh meat on this ship. And me and my men are hungry for some entertainment." Peter frowned at him and began to tremble as Hook dragged the knife down his chest suggestively. "And I do _so_ want to know where that orb is but I know you're not going to give it up unless we inflict some pain. And believe me, you WILL tell me where it is boy."

Peter swallowed as Hook suddenly came very close and put his lips to his ear again. Peter grimaced at the captain's foul breathe, the odor a mix of beer and raw meat. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment Pan. I will have my retribution…" he placed his hook on Peter's shirt. Peter shuddered at its coldness, his breath now coming in uneven gasps. Then in one swift motion Hook tore it down the center. "I will enjoy corrupting you, Pan. Your innocent little soul will be nothing but dirt and filth when I'm finished. You'll just be that filthy boy from the work house with nothing but a pretty face to get by. So," he smiled at Peter and brought his hook up to the boy's face. "I will give you _one_ choice though. My crew tonight… or me?"

Peter just stood there, afraid to show his true undermining fear. He wanted to run away so bad. He needed Tink. He needed the Lost Boys. He needed to escape. Damn being brave anymore, he was about to become victim to Hook and his savage crew.

"Hmmm? What will it be Peter?"

Anger welled up inside him suddenly as Peter glared at the man he once called his friend, and before he could stop himself he spat in the captain's face and cried "Go to hell!"

Hook's face darkened. "Wrong answer…" he said and shoved the boy into the arms of his hungry crew, whose hands were all over him in an instant.

"Have him tonight boys. But he sure to leave him _intact_ for me tomorrow. I don't want him too broken," Hook smiled as he turned away.

"No! No Hook you'll pay for this!" Peter screamed as he struggled against the many hands pulling him away. "You freaking bastard! I hate you!"

Then he was engulfed and he could no longer see the light. Peter suddenly couldn't breathe. So many bodies surrounding him, pulling him, pushing him, beating him. He was grabbed fiercely by his hair and held down as the men had their way with him. Peter shut his eyes, tears streaming down his face, hysterical now. Pleading with them to stop. But they just laughed. And that was when he felt nothing. He _was_ nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**Like I said, reviews make me extremely pleased. And I do reply back! :D Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I am shocked at all the wonderful response I got from the first chapter! Thank you all who reviewed! YOU are the reason I keep up with this.**

**Ok so I should appologize at how long it took me to update. It is the holiday season (happy holidays btw) and I'm a bit busier than normal. But regardless, I did finished the next chapter :) **

**Oh and I'm SUPER excited because Charlie Rowe started following me on twitter! SUCCESS!**

**AND if you haven't seen Neverland yet, you need to for this chapter to make sense!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>It was dark. Peter's eyes opened, but it was as if he'd never opened them at all. Black ink engulfed the expanse incasing him. His hands, untied now, swam out into the darkness. Nothing. Just an evil void of nullity. Then his fingers brushed a coldness, awareness sending chills down his spine. Iron bars. He was in a cell. Peter crept his hands underneath his chest and strained to lift his body from the floor. Pain. He tried to cry out but his throat was torn to pieces. That, he remembered, was from all the screaming. His limbs gave out and he slumped back down, completely beat. His physique sullied. His heart violated. His fingers probed the purple bruises blooming over his body. Only echoes now of what had happened. Flashes of the night's brutality and debauchery clawed at his mind again, irrevocably entwined and meshed in Peter's thoughts. It made him sick inside. What they had done. A feeling worse than pain.<p>

Peter finally thrust himself into sitting position, ignoring his bodies screams of protest.

_Why couldn't you fight harder? Why are you so damn weak? You just _let_ them. _

Peter covered his face with his hands, lost in reverie. No! He had to forget. He must forget. Jimmy wouldn't do this to him! He was just a boy. They were stealing from him. They were stealing his heart. Everything that made him who he was. Peter Pan.

"_Peter…_"

Peter's head shot up. His body tensed. He recognized that voice. A single stroke of light now shone in his little space, illuminating the saturnine features of a figure he did not expect. A face he had long forgotten. No. This wasn't right…

"You're dead…" Peter choked out, his body trembling at the sight.

The figure, tall and gangrel, came further in, releasing the chain surrounding the door of his cage. Peter scrambled away in fear, his back hitting the corner of his containment, triggering a piercing ring throughout the chamber. The figure looked sullen, his flaxen hair long and unruly. His blue eyes now a pale gray, sad and emotionless.

"Fox…" Peter whimpered, tears beginning to congregate and form in his eyes. "I thought you were dead."

The boy's face remained stoic. He held a long chain and shackle in hand and knelt by Peter, clasping the fetter around the boy's throat. Peter tugged at the offending metal and glowered up at the boy, confused. Fox stood and beckoned him to follow, turning to leave. Not even uttering much more than a breath.

"Fox…" Peter called after him. The boy stopped, but remained with his back to him. "How are you alive?"

There was a moment's pause. Then he turned to him. There was such malice in his eyes then. It caught Peter off guard, as if an arrow had been forced through his chest right then.

"You left me Peter," Fox snarled, his gaze dark. "_You _left."

Those words clasped Peter's heart, choking him. His shame bled out like a wound.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I didn't know until it was too late."

"Yes you did. And you left anyway," Fox snapped. "Not even bothering to retrieve my body. _Just left me_. I was still alive, Peter." He walked a little closer and stopped, the light hitting his face in a most unsettling manner. "If it weren't for the pirates and Hook, I'd be dead."

Peter's brows furrowed, his eyes gone black with the perplexity of the situation.

"I still don't understand. Starkey ran you through…"

"I'm surprised you even care as much," Fox growled. "All I know is this island has healing powers. Hook should've died with how long he was stuck bleeding to death in that cavern. When you cut off his hand. Savage of you, Peter. _Savage_."

The two boys just stared at each other for however long it was until Fox finally turned to leave again, grabbing Peter quite roughly and tugging the boy along with him.

"Please! Don't do this, Fox!" Peter pleaded, stumbling after him. Knowing his destination.

Fox looked back at him and grasped his shoulder harshly.

"I rather think you deserve it Peter," Fox admitted, the loath in his face startling. "I saw what the crew did to you last night. You should thank me. I talked them out of worse."

Tears filled Peter's eyes to the point he couldn't even see the boy.

"Take one look at yourself, Fox," Peter said, bitterness lacing his words, "and tell me you're not one of them. That you don't _like_ what you see. You're a pirate!"

"And a damn good one I hope!" Fox snickered back.

"They're not your friends, Fox," he said slowly. "However much they profess to be."

"Don't bother redeeming yourself, Peter," Fox spat, shoving Peter ahead of him up the staircase leading to the deck. "I'm surprised you're not one of us as well. Seeing as you seem to love Jimmy _so much_. You would crawl at his feet like a dog to please him. I thought that's what you wanted. To be his _partner_."

"Once." Peter thought back to those times. When he'd get himself nicked just to please Jimmy. It sickened him to think he could've kept living that life, unaware of the evil he stood master to. "We're different now. Two colliding forces." Peter suddenly stopped and looked back at Fox, his eyes pleading. "He's going to kill me, Fox. How can you just stand there and let this happen? To a friend! Who loves you and always will. How can you let him do this?"

"Naw, mate. He's gonna make you suffer. Not kill ya! Where's the fun in that?"

Peter frowned and before he could get another word he was shoved up the stairs onto the deck.

_Fox…what have they _done_ to you?_

Peter tripped over the last step, catching himself, only to find his presence the show of the entire deck. Every eye that could see was peering down at him. Peter hid his face from the crew, ashamed and disgusted. Their eyes hinting unpleasant predilections. Their evil, rampant hearts. The outcome of a few years of being crew to a ship that had not a wind in its sails or a mission to carry out. Boredom had made them all go mad.

The captain's cabin was next. Fox didn't waste any time dragging Peter to the middle of the room and chaining him to a bolt and lock in the floor. Peter tugged and struggled against it, refusing to believe he was leashed like a dog in Jimmy's chamber. This was cold-hearted humiliation.

"You've been a naughty boy, Pan…"

Peter whirled around at the voice, his chains clanking at his sudden movements. From the shadows a boot appeared, followed swiftly by a scarlet coat and polished hook. The procellous captain now appeared lucid as candlelight struck his figure in a most imposing fashion. Jimmy's eyes danced at the site of Peter. His clothes torn and hanging limply from his body, his skin turning fierce shades of purple and green from abuse. A metal collar around his neck, chained in his cabin. What a site.

The boy stumbled as far away from the man as his chain would permit. But it did him no good. The chain strained as Peter hit its end, lurching him to a halt. Hook strode around the boy exhibited for his delectation.

"…A very naughty boy," Hook went on, grabbing Peter's chain and yanking the boy toward him. Peter squirmed and fought against him. "I watched what my men did to you last night. I expected more of a show from you Peter, only you surprised me. You gave up. I know my men's savage appetence can be hard to resist, but_ you_ Peter. Of all people. That was a treat."

Peter's gaze narrowed as he glared at the man, his mouth a thin line of rebuttal.

"Care to explain?" Hook sneered in his face, drawing the boy up a little too close for comfort. "Or can I relish my speculation that you _actually_ enjoy it?" He felt Peter cringe at his words. "What a sinful thought, isn't it? I think you rather like the attention, Pan."

"Never," Peter spat, heat pooling in his gut, undeniably trembling where he stood.

"Mmmm," Hook hummed, not convinced. He brushed a curl of black hair from the boy's face, almost tenderly. Peter gasped at the touch, as if he were drowning. His hands fought to free himself from the captain's grasp, scratching and clawing at the long arms embracing him.

"That's right Peter," Hook laughed. "Fight all you want. I'm enjoying the spectacle. You're nothing but an exotic animal. Here for my pleasure and entertainment."

"I am nothing of the sort!" Peter growled, his cheeks flushing with rage. "You delight in your own words too much, captain. I do not fear you. And I most certainly will make your life hell, so don't gloat too much, captain. You'll look like a fool."

A sudden flash of metal sang as the captain positioned his hook threateningly at Peter's throat. Peter jumped in surprised and calmed his struggle. Hook snickered in his ear, and wrenched the boy's head back by his hair, exposing more of his flesh.

"But you _are_ afraid of _this_," he moved the freshly sharpened tip of his hook deeply along the meat of the boy's shoulder blades, ripping it from the bone. Peter felt himself scream and pull at his restrains, trying to be free of the offending weapon. Hook only grabbed him tighter and finished his work. Blood seeped out of Peter's wound as Hook cast him to the ground, his hook gleaming with the boy's gore.

Peter doubled over in pain, moaning and panting. He grasped his wound hoping to stop the blood flow, but his hand only covered half of the twisted laceration. His gaze lifted for a moment to meet the captain's, his eyes blazing with hatred.

The captain signed with satisfaction. He wiped the blood from his hook and then gazed down at Peter wreathing in pain on the floor of his cabin. He had never felt so exhilarated in his life. _This_ was retribution. This was what it truly meant to have revenge. To spill blood and feel fulfilled for once. The euphoria almost made him dizzy. He could almost drink it.

And then as quickly as it came it withdrew. Hook felt empty suddenly. He needed _more_.

His hand fisted in Pan's raven hair and wrenched him to his feet once more. Peter cried out as he felt the skin around his shoulders pull, opening his wound further. Hook grabbed what was left of the boy's shirt and jerked it from his back, casting it aside. Peter panicked, his exposed skin triggering flashbacks to the night before. He suddenly became frantic and fought the man whose fingers now handled his uncovered body. The captain's thirst for gratification sickening.

"No! Don't you touch me you sick bastard!" Peter cried, his fists beating and pushing wildly against the man's chest. "Lemme go!"

But Hook ignored the boy's protests. He smiled, ecstasy filling his senses again. Hook had found Peter Pan's weakness.

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**Excuse my evilness.**

**LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS GUYS! Hopefully it won't take as long to get the next chapter out! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**WIN! Happy New Years everyone! I hope this year is better than the last. Anyone have any new years resolutions? Mine is to start calling hangovers the Wine Flu. Very nifty. **

**Just kidding.**

**ANYWAY on with the story! **

* * *

><p>Fox stood nonchalant in the shadows of Captain Hooks cabin, watching his master lash out his brutality on his <em>once<em> friend, Peter Pan. Fox involuntarily flinched as Jimmy suddenly tore the boy's shoulder open, his hook marring Peter's young flesh. Blood pooled at boy's wound and dribbled down, speckling the floor with its richness. His screams filled the otherwise quiet atmosphere.

Fox had grown accustomed to disregarding that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Convincing himself that brutality was his medicine to being a better man. It made him feel stronger. More powerful. Only this was psychological, the sensation passed as soon as reality set. He wasn't strong. Mentally yes. Physically no. He had persuaded himself Peter was getting what he deserved. In full. But when it really came to it and Fox had to face every beating that boy got for his crimes, an ache overtook his body. Every scream, every begging word that came from Peter's mouth, Fox felt his lungs give out. He tried to ignore the feeling. Push it aside. But it was choking him from the inside, the shame overwhelming. Part of him was mortified at what he had allowed himself to become. A pirate. Bloodthirsty like the lot of them.

Blood was now smeared across Peter's naked chest as Hook tossed his shirt aside. He began to touch the boy, _feel_ him with his good hand. Fox noticed the sheer terror in the boy's actions now. He became more frantic. Hardly taking the time to breath, Peter just fought against the man. If it had not been that Peter was chained, his sudden adrenaline might've helped him escape.

There was a war inside Fox's mind then. He was a pirate. Bloodthirsty and violent, yes. But there were certain things Fox _wouldn't _tolerate. He saw that strange light in Hook's eyes. That thirst. It was deplorable. No man should ever touch a boy like that.

Then he saw what should have never happened. Hook fumbled with the boy's trousers. Fox felt his heart stop, his breath leave his lungs. Peter cried out as he saw what the man was doing, screaming at Jimmy to let him go. Hook wrenched the boy's pants fiercely down his thighs, Peter now reduced to begging, fear overpowering his pain. He looked completely abject now.

"No! Please!" Peter's pleaded, his breathing uneven and ragged, scared. "If you had any decency at all…"

Hook fiercely backhanded him across the face. Peter yelped and cringed back as the captain handled him again.

"Try to deny it all you want, Peter," Hook hissed in the boy's ear, Peter wincing at the uncomfortable contact. "But I know you toss restlessly in your bed at night thinking about me. You taunt and challenge me, mock me and curse me-but deep inside it's all an act. You feel for me Peter. It's undeniable."

Peter retaliated by beating the man with his fists. It was clear he didn't approve.

"You're sick!" Peter spat, grunting as he tried to push him away. Hook reciprocated Peter's manic behavior by backhanding him again, but this time with unashamed brute force. Peter cried out, long and agonizing. Fox felt his insides turn.

_I can't sit back and watch this…_

Fox jumped from his place in the shadows. His sudden moment caused Hook to twist around in fright. He had forgotten Fox was ever there. Fox noticed the creeping awareness of embarrassment in Hook's face. He knew what he was doing was wrong. And that made Fox even further agitated.

"Sir," Fox said slowly, careful not to upset him further, though he feared that was impossible. "This is improper…"

Peter's head shot to the voice, his tearful gaze catching the boy's.

"Fox…" he gasped.

"_Improper_?" Hook sneered, his lips twisting with rage as the word rolled off his tongue. "What's _improper_ is you snooping on me in my cabin, boy!"

"I wasn't _snooping_, Sir," Fox retorted back. "You never dismissed me."

Such anger lit in Hook's eyes then he began to tremble. His mouth screwed in a nasty snarl as he waved his hook at Fox.

"Get out…" he snarled. "GET OUT!"

Fox didn't move. He wouldn't let him continue with this gruesome affair.

"You DARE defy me, boy?" Hook cried.

Fox's gaze leveled with the man's and he planted his feet firmly beneath him, remaining in his place. The consequences of his conduct never even crossed his mind at this point.

"You're actions are hardly reverent, Sir," Fox argued. "I won't allow you to handle Peter in that way. Yes he might deserves justice, but not like this."

"I shall do with him as I please!" Hook barked, stomping his boot for effect.

"No."

Hooks brows furrowed at the boy's defiance. Fox could hardly believe he dared allow himself to even utter those words to the blood enthused captain.

"What did you just say?-"

"I won't allow it, _Sir_," Fox said carefully.

The air was filled with the heat of resentment and waning patience as both their breaths mingled together and festered there like a torrent of wind. Hook's eyes seemed to seethe red as he fell beyond the point of equanimity.

"You impertinent fool," Hook scoffed, tossing Peter to the ground and staggering after Fox. Peter quickly pulled his pants back up and scampered towards the feud.

"How dare you disobey and humiliate me?" Hook screamed. "Accuse me of disgraceful acts?"

"If you knew it was _disgraceful_ then why are you doing it?" Fox shot back, proceeding away from the captain.

"I should have your tongue cut out you brat!"

Peter forced his fleeing mind to focus. The moment he directed his attention back to Hook, he noticed the gleam of ashen silver in his good hand. He was advancing toward Fox, his hair wild, his face pure loath. Nothing good would come of this. Hook was beyond composure now. But what Peter _didn't_ expect was the events that happened next. Hook grabbed Fox by the hair and threw the boy to the table, plates and spoons clanking violently. Then he wrestled the boy's arm to the slab and brandished his butcher's knife over Fox's hand.

"You know the consequences of defiance on this ship: a hand for your dereliction of obedience!" Hook cried at him, Fox powerless against the bulk of the man.

"Don't do this," Fox breathed, the terror in his eyes now evident. "Please."

"Jimmy!" Peter stood from his place. He didn't look like much with his torn trousers and matted hair. But his eyes stared at the captain with such fierceness then.

"I swear if you do this," Peter warned, "You'll regret it."

There was a brief silence, almost as if Hook believed the boy. His words burned Hook like ember.

"Sit back down, boy!" Jimmy snarled at him, waving his hook. "I'll deal with you later."

"_Don't make me do this_…" Peter said in a low tone, his whole body beginning to glow.

Hook turned back to Fox, ignoring Peter completely, and continued the amputation of the boy's arm.

Peter closed his eyes and focused his entire being on the center of his body. A flame lit there. He fixated his mind on the little bit of happiness he had left. Beyond all the ash that blanketed the area of his soul, a tiny light still shown. Like a lantern in the fog. His mind strained to focus, time seemingly paused around him. The lost boys. Tiger Lily. And….Wendy. The girl he watched from the windowsill. The girl that entranced him with her stories. Yes, those were his happy thoughts. That was the flame that lit his soul. He focused harder, the light growing inside him. It increase and expanded until it was no longer a flame, but an orb of intense, un-relinquished energy. His insides began to scream. Peter ignored it, still directed on those thoughts. Bigger. Brighter. The light _became_ him.

"Fox! Close your eyes!" Peter screamed.

There was a brilliant burst of light. And then all was silent.

Fox opened his eyes. The whole world seemed to fade from light then. He looked and saw Hook staggering about dangerously with his hands clenched over his eyes, screaming. Then directly ahead lay Peter. Unmoving.

* * *

><p>Hook never knew pain until now. His mind, his body coursed with unthinkable tortures. The light. It was like boils on his flesh. He tried to think. He couldn't. His first instinct was to open his eyes. Lights and shadows fluttered across his orbs. But the rest was a blur. He blinked again. It was as if he'd never opened his eyes at all. He screamed as the thought hit him. NO! It couldn't be true!<p>

Captain Hook was blind.

* * *

><p>Fox scrambled from his place at the table and to Peter's side. He shook the boy. Nothing. He even slapped the boy. Still nothing. Then he dared take his pulse.<p>

Peter was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you guys are going to kill me but let's talk about this before murder commences! Put down the harpoon guns! This story is not over! <strong>

**:D**

**Hang in there soldiers and send me a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I appologize for not updating in...weeks. I am a horrible person I know! But I did have a bit of a hard time with this chapter because I rewrote it three times before I was completely pleased with its outcome. I'm a perfectionist if you haven't already guessed.**

**BUT, I do have good news! I am rewriting this story as an original fiction and will be hopefully posting it on Kindle Books. So everyone who has a Kindle reader will be able to view it there. An****d hopefully in the near future I will be publishing it. So stay tuned :)**

**By the way, I was completely astonished at the amount of reviews you guys have been blessing me with! Nearly 50 reviews on 3 chapters! Thank you all so much! You are so lovely! **

**I would like to make a special thanks to my friend India who has inspired me to work harder on my writing and feel better about myself and my work! Love you girl! You're the best :) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Fox lay sprawled over Peter, shame an unkind friend to his every thought. Tears trickled down his solemn face as he mourned the boy's abrupt and unforeseen passing. Excuses weeded themselves into his mind only to be discarded. He knew then he had ruined everything.<p>

Hook's shouts were vaguely perceived in the backdrop of his mind, but everything around him was disregarded. It was simply him and Peter, the silence surrounding them the one thing holding the fragments of his composure together. Peter had always made Fox feel stronger, gave him that fire to push forward. Unlike the other boys Peter was determined to make something of his life, and Fox admired him for that. Fox was by definition a "nobody." That's how London society viewed the poor. Incompetent and a waste of good money; coinage the nobles overindulged themselves in making fine clothes and libraries of no use to commoners. They were shunned from God. The mistakes born into the world. Sloth-like if not otherwise forced to work. But Peter made him feel like _somebody_. He made him feel noble inside.

But anger had shielded his love for the boy. It blanketed his conscience, made him blind to what he _was_. He could only see in red. Thanks to the tempestuous crew of the Jolly Rodger. He would never know love again. After all, what fool assumes his friend is against him?

"Peter, how could I have been so senseless?" Fox sobbed, resting his head against Peter's chest, his hands gripping the boy's shoulders as he shook his inert body. "Please…you must wake up. Peter _please_. Of all the times you've cheated death, why now? Why for me? I'm the reason you're dead! I'm a traitor and a dishonorable thug. I should not be justified life over you."

Peter's face looked serene. Almost as if he was in a better place. Was it wrong of him to wish Peter back? Was it selfish? After he was brutally beaten and molested? But it seemed so erroneous a boy should pass so young. He _was_ Neverland. Made the world shine a bit brighter. Without him the island just died before his eyes. Fox was just a bungling cabin-boy in the service of the bastardly Captain Hook.

_Hook…_

"The blighter! The rat!" He heard Hook scream back into his thoughts, the captain's madness overwhelming his mentality. "I should have him skinned! Bloody keel hauled! He is ever my infernal piece of bad luck! An ignoramus workhouse scum that defies all! It is ludicrous and absurd! I will not be challenged so!"

Fox slowly lifted his gaze. His eyes met that loathsome creature, that surly mess of a man, crawling about the room like a crazed fool. His vision still robbed of him. _He_ had done his to Peter. If it wasn't for the captain's impulsive behavior Peter would still be living. Fox was a fool to not seize this opportunity. An impulse gripped his being. His body shook at the notion; the brilliancy of the moment. He must grasp it! Fox didn't even allow it a second thought. He stood precariously. Bending over he crawled forward toward his target. His fingers found the object of shining lucence and twisted gingerly around it, lifting the butcher's knife Hook had cast aside from the floor. The silver sang with delight.

A smile formed on his lips. A cruel smile. What he did next was too quick to doubt. Fox dove forward, clasped his hand around Hook's broad neck and lifted the dagger to form a deadly plunge to the back. The captain hardly had time to react, much less shout. What came from his mouth was a simple gasp. Hook's mind triggered one last thought.

_It's over then…_

"Stop!"

Fox swiftly turned at the command and in his shock dropped the still clean dagger to the floor.

There stood Peter.

He looked slightly nipped with daze but otherwise alive. In his peripheral Fox noticed a dancing light sparkle with a melodious jingle out the cabins window. For an instant he wondered if that was the reason for Peter's sudden health. But he hardly had time to think about such wonders.

"He doesn't deserve death," Peter droned on, like a ghost. "Let him sit in his torture. Let his inability to see, his _blindness_, tear open his soul in his stupor and convict him of his sour ways."

Fox remained stunned. How had Peter become well in a matter of minutes? Not even displaying signs of fatigue? He just stood there. Like a phantom.

"But he'll kill you!" Fox blurted out, realizing after he wasn't entirely sure he was talking to the real Peter.

"No he won't," Peter said swiftly, his eyes-in contrast with his warm skin-black as ink on paper. "But it is common knowledge torture is far worse than death. And tortured he will be without his sight. Only I can give it back." He then directed his words toward Hook. "If he sets me free."

"NEVER!" Hook cried like a madman, his arms whipping around wildly and striking Fox in the face. Fox careened over and yelped at the shock of it, his hand flying to the bruise that would begin to form on his cheek. "Never will I allow you to be set free from this purgatory, boy. If I go down, you go down too. Be assured…I will make _certain_ of it, Pan. I will have you give my sight back!"

"Not until you give me what is mine," Peter snapped back. "I want my freedom, Hook!"

Hook was not in any mood to negotiate, nor would he ever if he had. He stumbled blindly about again, reaching for something. Anything. Then, quite unexpectedly, at the top of his lungs he screamed, "STARKEY!"

A tall, otherwise handsome man if it hadn't been for the murderous scowl on his face, burst through the doors of Hook's cabin, as if he had been waiting for the signal. With him sauntered in two other gangly goons brandishing clubs and pistols.

"Captain, are you well?" Starkey said after taking a brief look at their commander.

"I can't _bloody_ see you fool!" Hook raged. He took a moment to calm himself enough to speak clearly. "See to it that my cabin boy, Fox, gets the long torture and short lash of the cat tonight. I wouldn't want a mutiny on our hands! He is a traitor to us."

The two thugs strode forward on command and before Fox could even so much as blink, he was apprehended by large meaty hands and forced toward the door.

No! He couldn't leave Peter. Peter was still chained, and Hook was harboring a good too much wild belligerence and to be let out of site. What was he to do? He couldn't fight these men. There must be another way…

"And what about Pan, Sir?" Starkey asked with a nod of his head to the grave figure standing at the room's center. "Shall I run him through…?"

"NO!" Hook barked abruptly. "He must not be killed. Rather _punished._ But leave the correcting to me. I will make sure he pays for this…" He motioned his hand for Starkey to come closer. It was impossible for him to see the man, otherwise he would have done so himself. The pirate obeyed quickly and Hook grasped the man's head and whispered in his ear, "I must find what hurts Pan the most. What does the devil fear more than anything?"

Starkey thought a moment and then mumbled, "Mortality?"

"Right," Hook said, letting him go. "And how does one take another's immortality from them?"

"I dunno', Capt'n," Starkey shook his head, "Who _would_ know?"

The Captain's hook rose to caress his beard in thought. It was more of a show than anything. He already knew the answer to that. And the knowledge made him beam a smile of unquenched, scheming nature.

"Our lovely Ladies of the Sea. Queens of gossip and blather," he said with a nasty grin, his mind creating images of the events ahead. "Mermaids."

* * *

><p>Mermaid Lagoon was only a short distance from the Jolly Roger. It proved quite a contrast to the dull life of seamen. The cove was aglow with ardor and lovely colors. The sing-song voices of the ocean nymphs bounced around the Captain and a few of his crew as their tiny boat rowed further into their glorious lair.<p>

"My lovely ladies!" the Captain called out. He stood with a helpful hand from Starkey as not to fall overboard. Though he was blind to shapes and objects he could feel their eyes searching him. It sent a chill up his spine. Even the most daring of sorts should never trifle with a mermaid. Or otherwise be eaten readily. "I am in need of your services!"

Two of the leading mermaids, known only as Dorna and Dornia, swam up to their boat with incredibly formidable agility. Their long white hair clung to their loosely clad bodies and rolled into the sea beneath them. Hook could hear them clicking to themselves in their own language as he tried to grin down at them confidently. One mistake and they could swiftly drown them all.

"Ahh, James. We missed you so! What is it you are in need of darling?" they asked in a honey-sweet voice. But Hook knew better than to believe they were not conspiring malicious activity. Their reputation preceded them.

"I have need of your great knowledge, my lovelies," he said quickly, getting to the point. "I desire to ruin a certain boy…which I'm sure you all know very well."

"Peter Pan," the answered for him, admitting between lush lips rows of dagger-shaped teeth. "Yes, there's word the boy has been missing. You hold him captive then?"

"Yes," Hook didn't hesitate to confess. "But unfortunately Pan has already brought upon me great suffering; stolen my precious sight. And for that I wish break him piece by _bloody_ piece 'til there is nothing left but a vessel for me to hoard. And nothing would crush him more than to take his youth from him. _Make him_ grow up."

He could feel their smiles as they relished the idea. No mermaid could deny they had a bit of an infatuation with the flying boy. But by nature they craved blood and destruction over love. It made better gossip. And if Peter Pan could ever be destroyed, they would eagerly hope to play some role in it. Rendered their names a bit more reputable among aquatic society.

"What a perfectly horrid idea," they cooed. "You _are _an evil one, James. But you must listen very closely then. There is only one way to relieve Pan of his immortality…"

"What?" Hook pressed, delight filling his senses beyond words.

They snickered to themselves before answering.

"His _shadow_," they proclaimed with revel. They loved being the keeper of secrets.

"His shadow?" Hook repeated in surprise.

"Yes, that nasty soul that clings to Pan's silhouette," they went on gleefully. "His double. That is what keeps him from never growing old, gives him his strength. But lately it's been fleeing from him. Running away unannounced. Always when he visits London…"

"Why does it flee?" Hook asked quickly, relentless for answers. "How does one remove Pan's shadow?"

There was a pause as the two mermaids clicked in an unknown language between one another.

"When Peter wishes for one moment he could throw away his immortality for the heart of a mortal." They replied simply. "When he falls in _love_."

Hook felt his insides turn. Love? The boy was in love?

"And whom does he love?" Hook asked, his voice admitting a slight tremor.

"Her name is Wendy Darling."

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>

**Don't forget to leave me a review! Tell me what you think! **

**Cheers!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

I just wanted to let you guys know-since I've been receiving so much hate mail lately, that the reason I haven't been able to update is my computer died. Like it's gone for good. So I have to get a new computer but alas don't have the money for one right this moment. I'm using my sisters computer, but can't write on it because they don't want me saving a bunch of files on their computer (and honestly I don't want them reading my story either). I'm a bit disappointed with some of you guys and the way you've been rude about me not updating. If I leave a story for that long that I've been consistently writing on there's a reason. I'm actually contemplating not even updating it at all when I DO get a computer. I'm planning to publish this book with Kindle Publishing and I would like to save it for that.

I hope you guys can understand.

Thanks

MEGAN


End file.
